tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Hugo Dietrich
Hugo Dietrich is a main character and one of the heroes of ''Fate/Famiglia'' who acts as the Master of Lancer of White' '''in the '''Empire State Holy Grail War'. He is the firstborn son of Gottfried Dietrich, and heir to his family's criminal organization. Profile Background Childhood The Clock Tower New York University Call to Arms Appearance Hugo is a tall, slender young man with blue eyes and dark hair. He often dresses semi-formally and among these articles is favorite black double breasted coat. The broach he wears on his lapel was his mother's, which he wears in remembrance of her life. Personality Hugo is mostly seen as quiet, calm, and rather studious. Although he doesn't show it outwardly in his speech or how he treats others, he carries himself with a regal uprightness that could only belong to one of a strong and connected family. He possesses a quiet confidence, one that shows its true colors when he is truly in his element. He is a young man of science, and frequently draws connections between thaumaturgical theory and the "mundane" science of his non-Mage contemporaries. He has an analytical mind and often approaches Magecraft as a series of variables, constants, and models that can deliver answers that modern science simply cannot. He is meticulous in his actions, a habit drilled into him from his secondary school years at the Clocktower. He understands his status as the Kronprinz and the moral ambiguity of his inheritance. He dreams of a day where he could avoid every possible obstacle or hindrance that could come his way; that business can be seamless and self-sufficient. He wants nothing more than an efficiently run organization capable of maximizing profit with little to no casualties. He detests unnecessary violence, but is willing to put that aside, albeit reluctantly, for the sake of the task at hand. Role Fate/Famiglia Abilities Origin Hugo excels in Conversion of Power, which includes storage of magical energy in objects. However, this conversion directly correlates to his understanding of Rune. His Origin of Composition allows him to construct original formulae through the combination of known Runes. The formula becomes his "object" which at first, is nothing but a mark on a piece of paper. The transference of magical energy gives the object sustenance, therefore realizing its intended effect. Elemental Affinity Hugo was born capable of manipulating all five great Elements, due to Ars Signum's innate ablity to produce mysteries. Ars Signum The Magic Crest of the 'Dietrich Family. '''Ars Signum is the weaponization and crystallization of runes, pictographs, and other symbols to conduct Thaumaturgical formulae. Runes (ルーン, Rūn'') are one of the Thaumaturgical Systems that originated in Scandinavia during the Age of the Gods. They are symbols that, once inscribed, automatically realize mysteries accordingly with the meaning that they represent. Ars Signum can be imprinted onto a piece of parchment, a wall, or any sort of structure capable of maintaining the shape of the glyph in question. All members of the Dietrich line are imparted this Crest through the inscribing of several runes into their skin, which soon disappear after the age of five as they are contextualized by their developing Magic Circuits. Mystic Eyes of Trajectory The Mystic Eyes of Trajectory (軌道 Kidō no Magan) give the user control over the vectors of objects. The flight path of an object can be altered while it is motion and directed along a path of the wielder's choosing. Hugo most often uses this ability to curve his bullets. Hugo's Mystic Eyes of Trajectory also allow him to perceive outcomes of a single action along lines and points of time. It is the ability to observe all possible causes and their myriad effects. This knowledge allows him to commit to an Event Interference, (事象干渉 Jishō Kanshō, localized as Phenomenon Intervention). Hugo uses this ability to foresee events in the future before they happen in order to take the actions necessary to make the series of events he chooses to be carried out as predicted. The Eyes do not allow him to manipulate an object's personal time, but the actions taken in the present moment in order to bring about a desired future. Development Creation and Conception Category:Fate/Famiglia Category:Masters Category:Old Man Hiver